


Dulcet

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sweet</p><p>(Sugar, spice, and everything nice, all the better to fool you with, my dear.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulcet

_sweet_

She speaks as if powdered sugar sprinkled every syllable. Ls drop off her tongue like drops of golden honey. Ss slink through her teeth, slow and thick as molasses. Berry balmed lips shape each O with careful precision. Her every sound is saccharine and smart, calculated exactly to butter you up. She keeps your gaze on that pretty little mouth so you never see how her eyes flash, how they narrow, how they sharpen to bladed slits. She will laugh the way bubblegum pops, loud and distracting. So you'll never know the way her brain extracts each detail, decoding the data to deduce where you live and what you do, before you can say hello.

But Jinx sees. Jinx knows. She watches Lux make split-second calculations between dodging fire, sometimes literally. Jinx gets it. Once a thief, always a thief.


End file.
